world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
041715doirsami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 00:39 -- 12:39 AA: Doir. 12:39 AA: What the fuck is this announcement? 12:39 AA: Is this a joke?! 12:39 GA: i mean 12:39 GA: its presented in a joking way 12:40 AA: Seriad's dead?! 12:40 GA: did scarlet not show you? 12:40 AA: And Lily killed her? 12:40 GA: yeah 12:40 AA: Why? 12:40 GA: lily can't say 12:40 AA: Well that's just great. 12:40 GA: not won't, can't. like you. 12:40 AA: Yeah, I know how that works. 12:40 GA: i wouldn't say great 12:41 GA: maybe awful or terrible 12:41 AA: No, I was being sarcastic. 12:41 GA: i know 12:41 GA: i don't know what to do so i'm gonna drag lily to libby's room 12:41 AA: So not only do we not know why she killed Seriad, but she can't tell us whether or not we have to fear her doing it to someone else, or how we should be reacting to it. 12:42 GA: libby will know what to do. she'll know how we can fix this. 12:42 AA: Ughh. I hate relying on Libby to fix our problems though. *We're* the players. 12:42 AA: But I guess it *is* Lily we're talking about. 12:42 GA: im not relying on her in that way 12:42 GA: its because libby is lily's mother and lily is our joint responsability 12:43 GA: and this weird magic stuff isn't really in my job description 12:43 GA: evil curse shit 12:43 AA: No. It's in mine though. 12:43 GA: well what do *you* suggest i do? 12:43 AA: I don't have a suggestion. 12:43 AA: I'm just frustrated. 12:43 AA: This is such horse shit, Doir. 12:44 GA: yeah 12:44 AA: How many of our friends are going to die because one of us killed another? 12:44 GA: i don't know 12:44 AA: I just know this is all my fault somehow. 12:44 GA: it's not 12:45 GA: don't blame yourself. this is all, completely, and utterly jacks fault. he's to blame for this. 12:45 AA: Jack? What makes you think Jack's involved? 12:45 AA: What would he have to do with evil curses? 12:45 GA: jack is behind EVERYTHING, sami 12:45 AA: -_- These days I'm starting to wonder. 12:45 AA: Jack is the sort of person who would proudly laugh in our faces about making us kill one another. 12:46 AA: I just don't see him as the sort to quietly engineer our deaths by our own hands. 12:46 GA: he manipulated meouet into manipulating us, he's buttering up the newbies enough to cause disruption among our ranks, he's playing the subtle long game and he's gonna win if we don't do something about it 12:46 GA: he's a sadist but he's clever, sami 12:46 AA: Clever, but not subtle. 12:46 GA: he knows he can't afford to toy with us again 12:46 GA: not openly 12:46 AA: He's a showman. 12:47 GA: and he's showing how 'good' he is 12:47 GA: to hide the evil shit he's scheming 12:47 GA: which i know he is scheming because he's JACK 12:48 AA: Honestly, Doir, if I were going to think a twink were engineering all of this, I would think it was Scarlet. Or even Libby, though I still think Libby is on our side. 12:48 GA: thats exactly what he wants you to think 12:48 AA: I'm not saying it *was* a Twink. I'm just saying that subtlety is more their domain than his. 12:48 AA: Scarlet's the one who could beat you without you ever realizing she was even a player. 12:48 GA: i think you're underestimating him 12:48 AA: Jack's the one who teabags you once he noscopes you. 12:48 GA: he claimed to have changed 12:48 AA: Or whatever it is gamers do. 12:48 GA: he didn't say how 12:49 AA: I just think it's reckless to assume Jack is behind this. 12:49 GA: i think it's obvious and the right thing 12:50 GA: he's engineered everything that's happened to us so far. he wanted it to happen. he wants to destroy us. 12:50 AA: Really, though, how much has he really engineered? 12:50 GA: ALL OF IT 12:50 AA: Dean was not well, Doir. 12:51 GA: what does dean have to do with this? 12:51 AA: I'm saying that Jack didn't engineer Dean's treachery. 12:51 AA: He didn't engineer Nate going crazy that one time. 12:51 GA: he wasn't engineering things back then. 12:51 GA: he's engineering them now. 12:51 AA: Most of what happened to us in our session, in fact, was either part of the game or was us screwing up. 12:51 AA: Other than the very overt times he interfered. 12:52 AA: Which was never, not once, subtle. 12:52 GA: he has time powers. he knows exactly what's gonna happen. he knows how to make what he wants happen. 12:52 AA: But in the post-scratch, have we ever confirmed that he's done *anything*? 12:52 AA: Other than killing Fate? 12:52 AA: And filling Acenia's primer? 12:52 GA: oh my god 12:52 GA: he's brainwashed you 12:52 AA: No, he hasn't. 12:52 AA: I'm just saying that he's not the only evil thing in this universe. 12:53 AA: And that while we shouldn't underestimate him, we shouldn't automatically assume he's behind everything bad that happens. 12:53 AA: Especially if we have no evidence pointing to him. 12:53 GA: well you're entitled to your wrong opinion 12:54 AA: I guess we have to leave Lily to Libby. 12:54 AA: Man. I wish I could talk to Lily. But I don't know whether to approach her as a good girl who did something bad, or as a problem child who's finally snapped. 12:54 GA: we? im gonna help 12:55 GA: or someone who just wants to do the best thing and just can't 12:55 AA: What is Lily even doing on the base in the first place? Isn't she supposed to be on LOSAJ? 12:55 GA: that's a good question 12:56 GA: but she understands what she did was wrong. she didn't want to do it. and she feels utterly horrible about it. 12:57 GA: i think she's a good girl who has chronic doing bad disease 12:57 AA: Okay, but "understands what she did was wrong" doesn't necessarily mean anything, does it? Do we have any way of knowing if she's going to kill again? 12:57 AA: And yes, I realize the hypocrisy of me being the one to ask that. 12:57 AA: But I don't care. 12:58 GA: i asked her 12:58 GA: and she said she doesn't want to, and right now doesn't have to, but she might in the future. 12:58 GA: she was asking me to kill her now before it comes to that. 12:59 AA: Really. 12:59 AA: I guess I'd better talk to her then. 12:59 AA: See if she's got any damned tattoos. 12:59 AA: Do you know where she is? 12:59 GA: she's in her room. 01:00 GA: i'm on my way there, but if you wanna talk to her privately i'll wait outside 01:00 AA: All right. I'm going to go talk to her. I'm not going to do anything to her or anything. You and Libby can deal with that. 01:00 GA: ok 01:00 GA: good luck 01:00 AA: Yeah....it might need to be in private. It's possible she can say things to me that she can't say to you. 01:01 AA: But if that's not the case, you can join us after I've checked. 01:01 GA: yeah, ill try my best 01:01 GA: ooh, check her lungs and stuff. she had weird water stuff all over her face the other day. 01:02 GA: like straight outta that one game, uh 01:02 GA: fatal frame? i think 01:02 AA: Never played it. 01:02 GA: me neither ive just seen gifs 01:02 GA: rip in peace tumblr 01:02 AA: Tumblr still works. It's just super quiet now. 01:03 GA: well thats why its in peace 01:03 AA: Okay. I'm going to go talk to Lily. I'll text you if I get nowhere with the stuff. 01:03 GA: alright. seeya later, alligator. 01:04 AA: So long. 01:04 GA: (( upost lmao )) Category:Doir Category:Sami